


REFL Picture Book II

by uponwhatgrounds



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (partly), Dom/sub Undertones, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponwhatgrounds/pseuds/uponwhatgrounds
Summary: Chapter 26 ff.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 85





	1. Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rough enough for love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991281) by [Nekhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/pseuds/Nekhen). 



> Bliss. Thank you, Nekhen.


	2. Sunday Morning Cooking Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 b. Another train ride, and I couldn't resist Nightgown Crowley.


	3. Like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 27.


	4. Absolute favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 28.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did several, but this is the most obvious ...


	5. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 30.


	6. Paella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For fantastic chapter 31.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At work, so no filth, but I loved the awkward, hopeful kitchen scene.


	7. Let me do that for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 32.

  



	8. Something sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 32 too <3


End file.
